Mass Effect:Striker
by Concussion30
Summary: When humanity is threatened two legendary N7s answer the call, but soon discover that humanity isn't the only race in danger. Follow the story of Elsa Shepard and her partner Marcus Striker, two legendary soldiers turned SPECTREs, as they hunt down rogue SPECTRE Agent Saren Arturius as he attempts to bring back a race of genocidal machines. Bioware owns all I only tweaked cannon.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

* _beepbeepbeep* *beepbeepbeep*_

My alarm clock alerting me to the world went off at its normal time of 0600 which gave me plenty of time to bust out a quick set of 200 push-ups and 200 sit-ups before I had to shower shave and be armored up by 0630. It was hard to believe that 8 years ago at age 16 I volunteered to be tested on by the Alliance to make its soldiers better. My life had been so much different then, I had been a washed up athlete who was too small for his dream job of being a professional athlete and had decided that helping protect my fellow citizens was what I wanted to do. I had gone to the Alliance HQ building that was in my hometown of Vancouver.

I lied about my age as I had a friend change my age to make me 2 years older. They had asked if I would be willing to be a test subject for some new gene mods and training techniques they were developing to make their marines better. I agreed thinking that I'd be helping keep marines safe by making them stronger and better, having seen too many young men and women die too soon.

3 days after I signed up an Alliance Admiral was knocking on my door to pick me up for transport to their testing facility. The ride was a little over an hour due to traffic and almost immediately upon my arrival my vitals were being taken and tests were being performed so they had control data to compare their results too. Some tests had me stay awake until my body shut down from exhaustion where they would then let me sleep until my strength had recovered. Then the experiments began. They placed me in a medically induced coma while they injected the gene mod retroviruses into my bloodstream so they could see the effects. Then they let me awaken to retest and then put me back under and began to create artificial biotics by emplanting tiny bits and in some areas large chunks of eezo into my body to see if they could safely produce artificial biotics. Every time I began to show tiny signs of eezo poisoning they would stop and let my body and gene mods fight it off and then put more in. Sometime there they created an experimental biotic implant an a double amp set that would let me, once properly trained, do whatever I could possibly think to do with biotics. While in the coma they began to influence my dreams to teach me how to use my biotics. Once I awoke and was asked to activate my biotics the science team was shocked that instead of the normal deep blue, my biotics were a light almost baby blue and when I tried to max my aura it almost covered the entire room, which was a good 20x15 foot room since they need space for all the monitoring equipment.

As I started to learn how to use my new biotic abilities I found that if I could picture in my head doing something I could do it. I quickly learned to teleport 10-50 feet, could do any of the abilities the Asari teachers, taught or told me about, and do it without using nearly as much energy as they needed to do it.

Another effect of the genemods made me laser accurate with any weapon I picked up. I started to gravitate towards the Sniper rifle as I liked the idea of being a long range expert with the ability to hit almost any target, but I was almost useless with a shotgun or assault rifle. The spread and rate of fire made me highly innacurate and I really didn't want to be in super close unless my biotics were needed.

As the experiments started to finish up they asked if I would want to further serve the human race and become an N7. I accepted without even thinking, to become an N7? The best of the best in the human race when it came to fighters. I would have been crazy not to accept after all I've gone through.

Come N-School and it almost, almost felt easier than the testing I had gone throughout the past year and a half.

After 9 months of training I was finally awarded my N7 designation. Shortly after the designation I was assigned to the SSV Challenger where I stayed not seeing much action except the occasional pirate raid.

Finally in 2177 I got new orders, I was transferred to the 145th Marine Regiment and sent to a planet called Akuze to look for a missing exploration team. Me and 49 other marines hit the surface of that god forsaken planet with the hopes of finding the team. After searching for the day we made camp for the night in a flat part of the surface. Around midnight the ground started shaking and I ran out of my tent still clad in my N7 standard issue Onyx I armor, not wanting to take it off while on a foreign planet and having no clue what happened to the exploration team.

Soon the shaking stopped and a giant worm burst out of the ground on the other side of the camp. _That's a thresher maw_ … I thought with more than a slight amount of fear as I started sprinting for the row of Makos we had on the outside of camp. Several marines had similar ideas as 4 of us reached the makos at the same time. Without speaking we split 2 and 2 and started 2 Makos as only 2 were needed per Mako to drive and fire the gun. We quickly skirted the camp and started circling the maw so it couldn't hit us with its acid spit. Soon the maw went down but not before it took out 15 marines with either its spit or eating them. As we started to stop a second maw erupted from underneath the other Mako and crushed it in its giant mouth.

"Drive!" I shouted at the driver as he stomped on one of the 5 petals on the driver side making the Mako shoot forward and away from the maw. It started spraying the camp with acid, hitting at least 9 more marines melting through their armor and then eating through the marines themselves. Repeating the same strategy as before we circled the maw and even though it took longer it soon fell as well. This time we didn't stop and kept driving and soon enough a third maw popped up and started targeting the Mako.

It managed to score a hit on the driver side melting through the armor a little bit. I kept firing until an error message appeared on the gun screen. _Ammunition depleted Ammo block depleted please replace_. Every marine feared those words in a combat situation and I was no different.

"Pull over we are out of ammo we need to take it out on foot." The marine grunted and hit the brakes and hopped out but didn't make it far as acid splashed from where the maw hit the Mako. I waited a second and then dropped out the hatch and took cover as I pulled out my sniper rifle and started peppering the maw with shots, shooting as fast as I could without my gun overheating I shot the maw for a good 30 minutes until it finally dropped dead, only for another one to appear in the center of the camp and lay waste to the rest of the marines there.

I began firing and 45 minutes later the maw was still up and thoroughly pissed at me when my gun beeped signaling its ammo block was depleted, swearing I quickly dismantled my Sniper into its 4 basic parts and replaced the ammo block with a new one from my belt and reassembled the gun and quickly started firing at the maw for another 15 minutes before it collapsed and another one didnt surface.

The night was over, I collapsed behind the broken wheel of a Mako I was taking cover behind and activated my Omni-tool and checking the distress beacon one of the marines activated. It finally managed to get a response from our ship in orbit. _Something was interfering with the signal getting through reinforcements are incoming eta 0530, sit tight_

I looked at my clock 0525, _little late for the other guys_ , I thought numbly.

5 minutes later the sound of incoming shuttles got my attention and I popped a flare marking my location and slowly stood, exhausted from a night of fighting. The shuttles soon landed and cleaned up the camp and started prepping the remains for transport home, and I finally collapsed and didn't wake up for 2 days.

 **I will try to get a chapter out once a week maybe twice once in a while depending on how busy I am and how much I can write. I always wanted to do one of these but never trusted my writing skills until now so I hope whomever reads this that you like it and stick with me through the journey and please leave reviews so I know how to improve my next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2 Eden Prime pt1

Chapter 2: Eden Prime

I snapped out of my thoughts as I finished getting my armor on, still the same set as when I was on Akuze. I stepped out of my small hut that acted as my quarters as CO of the 212, a small marine detachment stationed on Eden Prime to guard the dig sight as they uncover the prothean beacon. I looked over to the barracks where the marines under my command were assembling at the head stood my second in command Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.

Williams was an exceptional soldier whose family history kept her from gaining ranks she deserved and I, quite frankly, didn't see the point of holding her back like the brass was, but there wasn't anything I couldn't really do.

"All squads accompanied for, sir!" Williams reported to me with a salute as I approached. I returned her salute and she lowered her arm as I lowered mine.

"You know the routine Williams, get patrols started around the perimeter and I'll meet with you shortly."

"Right away LT." she said and the marines snapped into action breaking into groups of 3 and started their assigned patrol patterns.

About 25 minutes after starting patrols, the sky started turning dark and red lightning shot across the sky.

"Williams pull back to the beacon"

"Yes sir."

Gunfire suddenly erupted and my radio crackled to life.

"Bravo 2-2 taking heavy fire 2-1 and 2-3 are down these rounds cut through our shields I need help!"

"Roger 2-2 I'm diverting Bravo 1 and 3 to your location"

"1-1 on the move"

"3-1 oscar mike"

"Williams what's your status?"

"Pinned by the beacon I'm on my own."

"Stay put I'm on the way."

"Yes sir"

I cracked my neck and activated my biotics and biotically sprinted the beacon sight, 2 miles from my HQ in just under 8 minutes.

I stopped at the top of the hill and looked down to see Williams scrambling away from drones of some sort before tripping and pulling her pistol and shooting them down. She quickly recovered and took cover behind a rock as two geth turned their attention towards her after skewering a man to a large metal spike. I pulled my sniper rifle and sighted in on the farthest one and pulled the trigger. Taking its head off. Williams quickly fired at the other with her rifle. Soon a second assault rifle and a pistol joined in peppering the geth before it sparked and dropped dead.

I slid down the hill and walked towards Williams looked at me thankfully and turned her attention to the two newcomers. One was clearly a standard marine as he was in standard alliance blue as his unit probably didn't assign official colors. What caught my attention was the woman next to him. Long blonde hair tied in a bun behind her head striking features with a couple scars on her face, and the dark grey Onyx I medium armor she was wearing with the N7 and standard red stripe confirmed who she was, Commander Elsa Shepard, The Lion of Elysium, the woman who single handedly held off an assault of almost 2,000 Batavian slavers on her own.

They way her eyes lit up as she saw me I could tell she recognized me. We had been friends since shore leave a couple years ago where we ran into each other both sporting N7 leather jackets and jeans going into a bar on Arcturus Station. We had a couple drinks, stumbled back to my apartment, where I guided her to my bed then went and laid down on my couch and slept. We kept in touch since then and remained pretty good friends the couple of times we were able to catch up.

"God its good to see a friendly face, even one as scarred and ugly as yours Striker." She said with a grin on her face.

"Likewise there El, just wish the rest of my marines made it back here." I said grimly my face devoid of emotion.

"I'm sorry." Her smile dropping and her face quickly becoming serious, "Guess I could introduce you to Mr Alenko. Lt. Alenko meet Lt. Marcus Striker N7, fellow biotic, and the best damn sniper in the Milky Way."

Alenko straightened a bit when he realized who I was and I had to suppress a chuckle as that was most people's reaction to me.

"Let me introduce my marine then, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, best damn soldier in the 212 and my second in command." I said with pride as Williams' face reddened from the compliment.

"Why don't you join us Striker we are heading to get the beacon off planet."

"Sounds good me and Williams will help however we can. I relinquish my command of my squad and pass it to you." I said to Shepard and stood behind her letting her know I was ready to go. Williams followed and stood to my right and Shepard started up the slope towards the cargo depot, Avenger I raised with myself and the other two following closely behind weapons of preference up and scanning.

We reached the top of the hill and observed giant spikes with corpses impaled on them. _I wonder how many of those are some of my marines._ I thought grimly, and quickly forced the thoughts out of my head, scanning for geth. A loud screech pierced the air and the spikes retracted on themselves. The bodies impaled on them started to move and pull themselves off the spikes, _my god how are they still alive,_ I thought as I put the closest one in my pistol sights and froze. Their eye were glowing blue and their skin was grey and laced with mechanical tubes.

"Stop!" Alenko yelled trying to get those things, those... husks to stop running at them. It didn't work and I readied my biotics and launched two singularities at the husks, trapping most of them in the swirling dark energies. Shepard unloaded with her assault rifle at the husks trapped in the closest singularity and launched a warp at the second detonating it and turning the husks in it to blacked ash. Williams put a snipper round through one and Alenko put his pistol through the head of the last one.

"Clear!" I yell not seeing any more movement or contacts on my radar, and looked towards Shepard who nodded and moved forwards, but not before glancing at the locked buildings but shook her head and went towards the port, eyes scannning and rifle at the ready.

 **Chapter 2 down! Excited to get it done. As always feel free to like and leave comments. Please try to keep comments positive and constructive! Have a good week guys I'll see you guys next Sunday.**

 **-Concussion**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys Concussion Here, due to some life stuff, Striker will be placed on a 1-4 week Hiatus while I deal with some things. New chapter will be up once I get a chance to finish it.

Thanks for understanding,

Concussion


	4. Update

As of Now Striker is on a hiatus due to me starting a new project that should have its first bit up in the next week. Hope to return to Striker at some point

Stay classy FF,

Concussion


End file.
